1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature switch, in particular, the miniature switch capable of performing at least a swinging motion, in which the swinging motion of a switch operating unit can be performed using the side opposing the pressed side as a fulcrum instead of providing a spindle in the switch operating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional rocker switch which performs swinging operation is provided with a spindle in the central portion of a switch operating unit for allowing a swinging motion, so that the switch operating unit swings about the spindle (Patent Documents 1 to 3 listed below).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 64-033133    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-137425    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-006640
As described above, the rocker switch which performs a swinging motion has a spindle serving as a fulcrum of the swinging motion in the central portion of a switch operating unit. Since an operating stroke is short due to the short distance between the spindle and a pressing position, a switching mechanism has been limited to a seesaw type, and other types have not been available.
Although there has been another type of switch having the spindle provided on an end of the switch operating unit, the spindle of this type of the switch is fixed to a housing, so that the switch can be operated only on one side.
Further, since both of the above-described switches have the spindle, the operation of the operational button other than the swinging operation has been impossible.
In view of the above-described problems, the present invention is intended to provide a miniature switch capable of performing the swinging motion of the switch operating unit using the side opposing the pressed side as a fulcrum instead of providing the spindle in the switch operating unit.